O Mundo Com Sonic
by Willy Dan
Summary: SONGFIC Homenagem a Sonic The Hedgehog, um dos maiores super-heróis de todos os tempos.


O MUNDO COM SONIC

(música: World With Me do Sonic Team)

_**I know you feel uneasy now**_

_**Like on a stormy sea**_

_**You are in too deep**_

_**I say the tide will surely turn**_

_**You say it is hard to let it be**_

_**Baby, holding on is the only way**_

_**Love will never make it if you should go away**_

_Eu sei você sente ansiedade agora_

_Como um mar tempestuoso_

_Você está tão profundo_

_Eu digo que a maré vai claramente virar_

_Você disse é difícil deixar_

_Baby, segurar é a única forma_

_Amor nunca vai fazê-lo se você deve ir embora_

No ano de 1989, a Service Games, também conhecida como Sega, chegara a ser inicialmente uma produtora de jogos de fliperama, fundada no Havaí. Mas queriam algo mais produzir jogos, produzir consoles também. Para isso, surgiu um ícone que conquistaria fãs. No dia 23 de Junho de 1991, surge o porco-espinho Sonic. Um super-herói que nunca se viu. Além de lutar contra o mal, ele seria o mais veloz dos velozes. Seu maior inimigo é o Dr. Eggman, que ousa dominar o mundo transformando a todos em máquinas. Os criadores dele, Yuji Naka e Naoto Oshima, não esperavam que Sonic seria conquistado no mundo e por todos. Os anos viriam a se passar e Sonic continuaria a fazer sucesso. Depois de um ano, surge um parceiro, que seria seu melhor amigo e lhe trataria como um irmão: Tails. Mas o ápice viria mais tarde quando a Sega patrocinaria equipes de futebol entre 1993 e 1997. Mas nada comparado ao que faria, patrocinando a equipe Williams de F1. No dia 11 de Abril, em Donington Park, Inglaterra, Sonic domina o cenário, mas quem tem as atenções é o piloto tricampeão Ayrton Senna. Mágoas dos fãs? Um ano antes, o piloto brasileiro lançaria seu jogo, pois na época a Sega lucraria com outras estrelas como Michael Jackson. Sonic continuaria a reinar nos games.

_(refrão)_

_**'Cause nothing's going to last forever**_

_**All we can do**_

_**Is to believe in love**_

_**Oh, nothing's gonna remain the same**_

_**Baby, you'll choose to**_

_**Live in this complicated world with me**_

_Porque nada dura para sempre_

_Tudo nós podemos fazer_

_É para acreditar no amor_

_Oh, nada continua o mesmo_

_Baby, você vai escolher_

_Viver neste complicado mundo comigo_

Sonic, com o tempo, viria a ser uma pedra no sapato de Mario da rival, Nintendo. Ainda lançando mais personagens como Knuckles, seu primeiro rival. Mas Sonic conquistou também a TV e os quadrinhos. Embora impossível, seus fãs não ficavam só nos jogos, eles acompanhariam suas aventuras também na TV, concorrendo contra os Power Rangers. Mas nas HQs, a Archie Comics lhe providencia mais que novos personagens, novas aventuras e muito mais. Com o tempo a fama, mas logo depois a queda. Mesmo assim, o velocista azul nunca foi abandonado por quem tem lhe acompanhado desde a criação. Verdadeiramente ocorreriam jogos fracassados e séries canceladas por baixa audiência ou algo parecido. Parecia que o mundo se esqueceria do roedor de um metro de altura que corre mais que o som e tudo no mundo.

_**We are a million miles apart**_

_**Like little stars in the dark**_

_**We don't realize it**_

_**I say distance doesn't matter at all**_

_**And you say it is hard to stand alone**_

_**Baby, holding on is the only way**_

_**Love will never make it if you should go away**_

_Estamos a um milhão de milhas à parte_

_Como pequenas estrelas na escuridão_

_Nós não sabemos_

_Eu vejo a distância não importa em tudo_

_E você disse é difícil ficar só_

_Baby, segurar é a única forma_

_Amor nunca vai fazê-lo se você deve ir embora_

Os fãs conquistavam Sonic não só no Japão, onde ele nasceu, mas em outros países como Estados Unidos, Inglaterra e principalmente no Brasil. Completando-se uma década, Sonic havia passado por mais que patrocinar equipes esportivas e virar série de TV e HQs. Teria tornado-se o primeiro mascote de games a estar na Parada das Rosas e na Parada do Dia de Ação de Graças. Nos cinemas, mesmo que despercebido, estaria em filmes como Um Herói de Brinquedo, Hitch – Conselheiro Amoroso, Josie e As Gatinhas e vários outros, além de outros desenhos e séries de TV. Além disso, surgiria também seu primeiro anime, mais alegria para os fãs também. Eles nunca largariam o ouriço azul cobalto da cabeça, independente do que aconteça. Pois viria ainda a ser sucesso em muitas coisas. E referência para outras.

_**'Cause no one's going to be the same**_

_**All we must have**_

_**Is something we can trust**_

_**Oh, no one's gonna stay at the same place**_

_**Baby you'll choose to**_

_**Live in this complicated world with me**_

_Porque ninguém será o mesmo_

_Tudo nós devemos fazer_

_É algo que nós podemos acreditar_

_Oh, ninguém ficará no mesmo lugar_

_Baby, você vai escolher_

_Viver neste complicado mundo comigo_

_(refrão)_

Mas ainda que venham novos personagens, mudanças em suas histórias e muito mais, Sonic teria várias razões para não ser esquecido. Além de ter feito coisas como ser explorado no mundo e principalmente em seus territórios de origem. Seria também um dos poucos, talvez até o único mascote dos games a estabelecer 7 recordes pelo Guinness Book. Muita coisa se passou, coisas boas, coisas ruins... Tudo, mas nada que pudesse desanimar alguém de sapatos vermelhos e aparência espinhosa. As situações que os fãs testemunham, eles acompanham e nenhum esquece, porque é isso que faz um herói. Nunca deixado de lado e vencendo sempre. Sonic tem feito muitas coisas dentro e fora da Sega. E os fãs também. Por isso, nosso velocista favorito ainda virá a correr por muitas gerações.

FIM

**NOTA (Recordes do Guinness Book):**

-Jogo mais vendido da Sega (Sonic The Hedgehog II, 6 milhões de cópias)

-Personagem mais veloz (1.237 km/h ou 768 mph)

-Maior resultado para Sonic II (433.600 pontos)

-Melhor coletânea (Sonic Mega Drive Collection, 4,3 milhões de cópias)

-Tempo mais rápido em completar um jogo (17 minutos e 52 segundos)

-HQ de longa duração (Sonic The Hedgehog by Archie Comics, de 1993 até hoje)

-Maior número de personagens jogáveis (Sonic Heroes, 4 equipes de 3 membros)


End file.
